Georgina Sparks
Georgina Sparks is a character in the Gossip Girl TV series. A dangerous enemy of Serena van der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf, she wreaks havoc in the Upper East side whenever she returns. Her recurring TV series counterpart is portrayed by Michelle Trachtenburg. Personality Manipulative and clever, Georgina specializes in scheming and blackmail along with other skills that have manifested throughout the series. She is notable for her wild lifestyle of drugs and alcohol, which eventually lead to her stay in a rehabilitation facility in Utah. Georgina has done a variety of unusual and cruel acts such as when she sold her show pony for cocaine, is a skilled liar and used comical aliases with Serena when they partied together, had Poppy Lifton deported for stealing her money, and once hinted that she has dumped a celebrity before when she tried to break up Dan and Olivia. Aside from skillful lying, Georgina can also detect if people are lying. During Lily's wedding she immediately discovered that Dan was lying to her when he failed to grab her ass when he kissed her. Her time in a bible camp once made her reevaluate her life and became obsessed with pleasing Jesus and concentrating on being a better person. She eventually reverts back to her old self when she returned to Manhattan to make amends. Georgina is also prone to fits of jealousy especially when Dan found a new girlfriend during the first half of the show's third season. She has no qualms when it comes to sex considering that she took Chuck Bass' virginity when they were younger and has slept with multiple men throughout the show, even becoming a mistress to a Russian businessman.Georgina has becomes close friends with Dan and Vanessa since the start of the series and despite their misgivings for her. She has shown small signs of remorse and concern when she tried to apologize to Serena for accidentally outing Eric van der Woodsen and when she convinced Dan to let her and her son Milo Humphrey stay with her parents so that she can be a better parent. Television Adaptation Casting Tim Stack of Entertainment Weekly reported that Michelle Trachtenberg took on the role that actress Mischa Barton had been previously offered. The Buffy alumna was cast into the role of Georgina Sparks, described by Michael Ausiello as "an adolescent Cruella". Creator Josh Schwartz states that "Georgina was Serena's enabler, her best friend, and her id." The actress stated that the character is "basically the evil bitch from hell" and that "She's been part of the Gossip kids' lives for a long time, and she's coming back around to make her presence known." She describes the role as "the best character I have ever played." saying "It's awesome playing the bad girl," and compared her previous role on Buffy as something very different from her current role as Georgina. She describes her a character is "incredibly evil, manipulative and pretty much just takes no prisoners, and she doesn't care about the consequences." Trachtenberg also draws her on her "own painful teen experience in her L.A. private school," citing her work on Harriet the Spy as an inspiration for her portrayal of the character. Season 1 Georgina is first mentioned when Serena discovers that it was she (and not Chuck Bass as previously suspected) who was the one who had been sending her packages of champagne, porn, sex toys and drugs. Serena apologises to Chuck and shows him Georgina’s letter, however he later reassures her that Georgina is still in Switzerland. Despite Chuck’s assurance, Georgina arrives in Manhattan and surprises Serena with a visit to Constance. Serena's plans to study with Dan Humphrey for the SATs are cut short when Georgina persuades her to go out and have drinks to catch up on each other. Serena reluctantly accepts but slips back into her party girl behavior after a few cocktails. Serena reverts back to her good girl persona however when she answers a call meant for Georgina that reveals she is still in contact with drug dealers and leaves, realizing that Georgina hasn't changed and that she missed her study date with Dan, which she covers up with food poisoning. Serena apologizes for the missed study plans and says she will meet Dan and Blair at the SATs the next day. Georgina calls her again, asking her to go to dinner with her. Serena declines the offer at first but Georgina assures that there won't be any wild partying and tells her how she has been inspired to turn her life around after seeing Serena the other day. Impressed, Serena meets Georgina for dinner, who compliments her on how much she's changed. When Serena gets up from the table to call Dan, Georgina drugs Serena's Diet Coke. Serena wakes up frantic the next morning in Georgina's apartment, and ends up missing her SATs. Georgina packs her bags to leave Manhattan until Serena confronts her, seeking to end their friendship, having realized that she makes too many mistakes when she's around her. Georgina recounts an incident which Serna quickly dismisses before its revealed. Unfortunately for Serena, Georgina changes her mind, unpacks her bags and ends up meeting Dan in Central Park, introducing herself as Sarah. Under the guise of Sarah, Georgina becomes friends with Dan and Vanessa determined to impose her presence in Serena’s life. Georgina sends Serena a video of what appears to be Serena in a sex tape and then invites herself in to the van der Woodsen’s home subsequently outing Eric during dinner. Distressed, Serena runs to Dan, he introduces her to Sarah who Serena is shocked to discover is Georgina in disguise. Georgina then proceeds to blackmail Serena with the video threatening to reveal all the dark secrets from her past. Serena has a break down and eventually confesses to Blair, Nate and Chuck. It is revealed that after Serena had sex with Nate at a wedding, Serena went to join Georgina and a boy named Pete Fairman at a hotel, who hid a video camera in the room to tape him and Serena having sex. Before they do however Serena passed Pete a line of cocaine which he subsequently overdosed on. Panicked Serena called the emergency services and she and Georgina fled the hotel. After learning that Pete had died Serena ran away to boarding school. It is learned that Chuck lost his virginity to Georgina in the 6th grade and he remembers her partying attitude before Serena went to boarding school. Serena tells them that Georgina is blackmailing her into continuing the lifestyle they used to have. At Rufus’s concert, Dan and Vanessa learn that Sarah is in fact Georgina. Vanessa is told the truth by Nate but Georgina successfully deceives Dan by concocting a story about an abusive ex-boyfriend. In light of Dan and Serena’s break-up over her constant lies to cover-up her secrets, Georgina tells Dan that she is falling in love with him, she then phones Serena on Dan’s phone and tells her “all bets are off” implying she’ll be having sex with him that night. The next morning Serena confronts Georgina at Dan’s apartment and furiously tries to attack her. After Georgina leaves Serena eventually tells Dan the truth which he believes and with the help of Blair, Dan devises a plan to get rid of Georgina. Dan calls Georgina up and has her meet him in Central Park; he consequently leaves her after she confesses her feelings for him and is met by Blair who has tracked down Georgina's parents. Blair reveals that Georgina was supposed to be at an equestrian circuit but sold her show pony for cocaine. Georgina was in fact in a rehabilitation center in Utah where she escaped, hitchhiked into a town, stole a credit card and booked a ticket to AVISA. Georgina is left with her parents who decide her fate by sending her to a boot camp for troubled young girls, upon Blair's suggestion. Season 2 Georgina Sparks returns in the second season but is transformed into a sweet woman believing in the power of Jesus. Although she appears to have genuinely changed, she is rejected by Blair, Chuck, Dan and Serena who all do not take her seriously. Blair eventually uses her in a scheme that would have Poppy Lifton arrested after a Ponzi scheme she had concocted with Gabriel compromised Serena's reputation. Georgina unfortunately loses the money that she intended to buy Bibles for Christian children to Poppy, Blair accuses her of sabotaging the plan and that she will never be forgiven by Jesus as well as herself. Georgina, upset and adamant that she didn't do anything wrong, reverts back to her old self at the end of the episode, with the intent of getting her money back. She calls Blair, scolding her for being unable to get rid of Poppy and confirming her return to her old habits by telling her, "You can tell Jesus that the bitch is back." In the second season finale, Georgina returns and informs Dan that Poppy Lifton has been taken care of and that the money has been returned. In a twist, she also reveals that she will be attending NYU the following year, where she is enrolled at the Gallatin School of Individualized Study. She also requests to be Blair Waldorf's roommate. Season 3 Georgina appears in the third season of the show as Blair's roommate. She convinces Dan and Vanessa that she has changed, even though she is plotting revenge against Blair. She starts a relationship with Dan, not realizing that he was not interested in anything serious. Georgina is still up to her old ways by sending Blair in a wild goose chase for entering a secret society. After Serena discovers this scheme tells Dan that Georgina created a scheme that threatened to ruin Chuck and Blair's relationship, he decides to end things with her. It is then revealed that she has grown very attached to Dan. Because he broke things off with her, she plans to find another way to cause more damage. At the end of the third episode in the season, Georgina plans to make a trip to Boston after she overhears Scott bidding farewell to Vanessa, with that Scott Adler is in fact Rufus and Lily's son. Georgina returns from Boston only to learn that Dan is dating Olivia Burke. Georgina then blackmails Vanessa to get Dan to dump Olivia or she'll reveal to everyone that she knows about Scott's secret, knowing that Vanessa's friendship with the Humphreys could be jeopardized if they found out that she had been hiding secrets from them. Vanessa later confesses to Dan about her own knowledge of Scott's true identity and the fact that Georgina is using this to blackmail her. Dan invites Georgina to Rufus' wedding where they share a conversation that reveals that Poppy Lifton had been deported. Georgina arrives at the wedding and reveals to Rufus and Lily that Scott (whom Lily cruelly dismissed) is their lovechild and leaves, taking a slice of the wedding cake and driving Blair to get rid of her. Georgina is last seen in a bar with a Vanya, disguised as a prince, who leaves with her, stating that he'll be taking her to Belarus. Dorota is shown looking on, hinting that it was Blair behind the entire scenario to get rid of Georgina. The third season finale has Georgina return from Belarus wearing a blond wig and large coat, desperately seeking the help of various Upper-East Siders with her "problem." However, they all dismiss Georgina, as Blair is too worried about Chuck to listen to her, and Dan and Serena do not notice her new disguise while at the hospital. In the season finale, Georgina arrives at the loft with "something" of Dan's. It is revealed that Georgina is pregnant with what she says is Dan's child. Season 4 Georgina is last seen staying with Dan in his apartment with both of them taking care of their son, Milo. Vanessa finds both of them and is shocked to discover that Dan is a father and that Georgina is the mother of their son. Lily is supportive of Dan when Georgina creates confusion in one of Eleanor Waldorf's events but Rufus is adamant that Dan is not the father of their child. After convincing both Rufus and Lily concerning Milo, Georgina leaves for St. Bart's with the assumption that she is going to the spa and returns after a week when she reveals to Dan the secret behind her pregnancy. Dan finds out that he isn't the father and that a married businessman by the name of Sergei, whom she met on her flight to Belarus. Sergei's wife Oksana soon discovered the affair and had Georgina hunted down. She returned to New York and implicated Dan as the father, choosing him because she felt that he was the only man decent enough to raise him. Her stay in St. Bart's was in fact a way for to regain contact with her parents so that she and Milo will be staying with her parents, breaking Dan's heart when she tells Dan that he has no choice in any decision concerning Milo's well being. References Category:Recurring Characters Category:Manhattan Residents Category:Guest Characters Category:Gossip Girl Season 1 Category:Gossip Girl Season 2 Category:Gossip Girl Season 3 Category:Gossip Girl Season 4